


Retourner à la poussière

by Cao_the_dreamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Avant que les monstres ne soient enfermés, F/M, Guerre, Liens familiaux, Léger Spoil, Mention de la Run Génocide, Mentions de mort, Origin Story, PDV d'un humain, Récit à la première personne, beaucoup de morts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cao_the_dreamer/pseuds/Cao_the_dreamer
Summary: "Il vous créera dans le ventre de vos mères, sous trois voiles de ténèbres" (Coran). Toi et tes semblables êtes nés lors d'une période si noire... Mais vous étiez ma lumière, et moi la vôtre. Nos liens se retrouvaient au-delà des ténèbres.La mort sonne, voilà le glas. Les souvenirs font filer, période par période, dernier témoignage de celle qui perd vie.Mais mourir accorde le repos.Tu peux dormir à présent, mon enfant...





	Retourner à la poussière

On m'a dit, lorsque j'étais enfant, que ceux qui vont mourir voient leur vie défiler. La seule chose qui puisse le prouver, c'est d'être sur le point de rendre l'âme.

C'est mon cas. Mon corps ne peut plus tenir, mes forces m'abandonnent. Le temps que la mort fasse son œuvre, ma petite histoire va être racontée, une dernière fois. J'y porterai toute mon attention, et en espérant que ma volonté soit assez puissante pour que quelqu'un entende mon conte. Cette fable, comme disait ma famille. Mais tout fut réel, j'ai existé, tout comme le panier que je serre dans mes bras, dans une dernière étreinte. Finalement, je n'aurais pas pu te revoir…

Je fais partie d'une des dernières générations ayant côtoyé les monstres. De la guerre qui a déchiré nos deux peuples, je n'en ai entendu que le fracas, car mon corps était plongé dans le noir. Mais il faut commencer par le début, et suivre le fil.

Je suis née à l'équinoxe, quand lune et soleil se partagent le jour en toute équité. C'est l'explication que tous trouvaient à ma générosité, mon sens de la justice, et ma "dualité". Pourquoi fallait-il mettre du rationnel sur un fait que personne ne peut expliquer ? C'est la question que je me posais, enfant.

À cette époque, j'étais "la joyeuse fille" du village. Je parlais à tout le monde, curieuse et bavarde comme une pie. Je me liais d'amitié avec la personne que je croisais, trouvant toujours quelque chose de passionnant dans sa personnalité. Ma grand-mère m'initia aux secrets de la cuisine, et je devins rapidement le marmiton de la famille. J'aimais échapper aux tâches ménagères et autres corvées, et je revenais avec les bras chargés de fleurs cueillies pendant mes escapades, pour me faire pardonner. Quoi de plus facile avec des parents botanistes ? J'allais aussi loin que me permettaient mes jambes d'enfants et je rassemblais les secrets de la forêt, de la montagne et de la plaine. Je demandais conseil aux autres filles sur les vêtements à porter, les plus jolis bijoux, et nous fantasmions sur le plus beau "mâle", comme elles disaient, du village. Je faisais la course avec les garçons, et si l'un d'eux râlait parce que je l'avais battu, je le défiais à la lutte. Que de fois je fus grondée en revenant à la maison, le visage couvert de bleus ! Je servais également de médiateur entre les deux genres. Lorsqu'une énième querelle avait éclaté entre masculin et féminin, j'avais proposé de construire une cabane qui servirait de quartier général à la bande d'amis que j'avais formé. Malgré quelques disputes et incidents sur le chantier, le résultat fut époustouflant au regard d'enfants. Pour fêter l'inauguration, chacun apporta un peu de nourriture, tandis que je cherchais les plantes comestibles de la forêt. Sous mes ordres de chef "cuistot", nous préparions le plus grand repas que nous ayons eu, et nous mangeâmes avec bonheur, sous les étoiles.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, les monstres ont toujours fait partie de notre quotidien. La plupart du temps, chaque peuple vivait de son côté. Mais quelques monstres vivaient dans mon village, et quelques habitants étaient partis chez ce peuple. Je peinais à retenir les noms des différentes espèces, mais ceux que j'ai connus étaient de très bonne compagnie. Certains jeunes faisaient partie de notre groupe, quand les relations entre les deux peuplades ne s'étaient pas encore dégradées. Certains soirs, mon grand-père, d'habitude si asocial, se rendait chez un monstre, un vieil ami à lui, et, m'asseyant sur ses genoux, il me racontait ce qu'il faisait là-bas. Pas grand-chose d'original, en fait ; ils parlaient, discutaient, mangeaient un bon repas et se partageaient quelques livres. Mon grand-père était un curieux, passionné de lecture, autrefois voyageur et étudieur des ethnies de notre monde. Je trouvais les livres un peu ennuyeux, car ils n'avaient pas le talent de mon grand-père pour raconter les histoires. Mais j'étais curieuse également, à propos des monstres ; il parlait de leur étrange nourriture, composée de "magie", leurs croyances populaires, certaines effrayantes et d'autres très drôles, et même leur mode de reproduction ! Me voyant si intéressée par ces créatures, mon grand-père m'invita à une de ses soirées ; son ami était l'ancien d'une petite famille semblable à la mienne, sauf pour l'apparence, évidemment. Après le repas qui fut une expérience incroyable pour moi, j'eus vite fait de me désintéresser de la conversation des aïeux, et je me mis à discuter avec les plus jeunes. Je compris rapidement pourquoi mon grand-père disait que les monstres étaient plus "humains" que nous ; l'innocence, la bonté, la confiance envers son prochain, tout cela était réuni chez tous les membres de cette famille. Je me demandais si ce fait était généralisé ; les enfants allaient me le prouver.

Ils me présentèrent au reste de leur famille, aux cousins éloignés, aux amis et aux connaissances. Je fus surprise de leur gentillesse, le respect dont ils faisaient preuve pour tous et même pour moi, qui était une espèce différente. Discuter avec eux m'ouvrit un tout autre monde, m'offrit un nouveau point de vue. Je fus initiée à la magie, cette fameuse "hérésie" dont on parlait tout bas au village. Les humains peuvent être vraiment stupides parfois… Je fus touchée par la relation mystique qu'ils liaient à "l'âme", je m'amusais du fait que les monstres du même sexe pouvaient fonder une famille. Ma curiosité avait été piquée au vif, et je multipliais les rencontres et les visites au village des monstres. N'allez pas croire que j'y allais seule ; à force d'arguments, j'avais convaincu une bonne partie de mes amis de me suivre, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant enfants monstres et enfants humains jouer et rire, dans une époque qui semble n'avoir jamais existée.

Et le temps passe, et comme le printemps le corps fleurit.

Le sang a coulé entre mes jambes, deux îlots ont poussé sur mes côtes. Une forêt drue avait percé la peau sous mes bras et sur mon bas-ventre, les boutons sans chemise jaillissaient, et parfois ma chair et mes pensées devenaient toutes chaudes et agréables. Curieuse et excitée par ce phénomène, j'embrassais tous les garçons sans gêne, comme pour apprendre, mais au-delà je devenais extrêmement timide, je refusais les caresses trop poussées parce qu'aucune relation ne fut approfondie.

J'avais grandi et je grandissais.

C'est à cette période là que j'ai rencontré M.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas dire son nom en entier ? Veux-tu, faucheuse, garder jalousement un de mes derniers bons souvenirs ?

Mais je ne peux arrêter la cinématique, et tout file comme l'eau de la rivière.

Je le revois, M, dans son village, le scientifique poète, au départ un bon ami que se font les adolescents. M le squelette, M au regard doux et à la voix remplie d'humour et de tendresse. Il étudiait et lisait beaucoup, on pouvait croire au départ qu'il n'était pas très sociable, ses orbites plongées dans ses ouvrages scientifiques. Mais apprenant à le connaître, je découvris l'âme du philosophe, la volonté de débattre, de questionner sans pour autant vouloir les réponses. Il aimait la sagesse comme il aimait les mots, et le romantisme que seuls les poètes et les peintres et les musiciens et les danseurs peuvent trouver. Il écrivait des petits vers et de la prose, il les offrait comme des cadeaux, à tout le monde sans distinction. Nous commençâmes à échanger nos intérêts, nos passions. Je lui appris la cuisine, comme il m'apprit la mélodie des mots. Je leur donnais vie, je puisais au fond de mon ventre pour que le chant jaillisse de ma gorge, et nul ne sut où j'appris à chanter aussi bien. Je lui montrais les sentiers où courir et les arbres à grimper ; il me permit de chercher, de changer encore et encore mon point de vue, je sus que je ne savais rien et il me lança dans la quête sans fin de la Sophia.

Que de souvenirs pêle-mêle ! Ils remontent à la surface et s'évaporent aussitôt, car ils sont beaux à voir mais ne sont magnifiques qu'au temps vécu. Est-ce pour cela que les histoires heureuses n'intéressent personne ? On préfère lire des tragédies, elles sont excitantes car on ne les vit pas. Mais personne n'aime subir, et en pleurer.

Alors que les malheurs commencent. Peut-être cela attirera t-il un peu plus de monde.

C'est venu au fur et à mesure, comme l'eau qui, petit à petit, tourne dans le moulin à un plus haut débit. Et la vitesse augmente, lentement, mais sûrement.

Rumeurs, d'abord, qui véhiculaient les craintes. Les histoires les plus folles couraient, empreintes de peur et d'angoisse. On parlait d'âmes, de vol et de danger. On pointait les monstres du doigt, car ils cachaient quelque chose de mauvais. On s'éloignait, on prenait ses distances. Oui on, toujours ce on, mais je devrais dire nous, nous les humains, nous les humains intolérants, effrayés par la différence.

De moins en moins d'amis venaient avec moi chez les monstres. Certains délibérément, certains venaient me voir, soupirants, et disaient "Pardon, on voudrait encore te suivre, mais les parents nous déconseillent, nous interdisent, si on désobéit on sera punis". Une fessée leur faisait si peur ? Mais je compris rapidement que la masse était plus puissante que l'individu, et moi, ayant finie ma transformation, moi la femme remplie d'avenir, j'en étais furieuse. J'en parlais à M, et cela l'indignait, mais que pouvait-il faire, que pouvions-nous faire ? L'amour avait éclos, lentement, et le fil s'était transformé en chaîne.

M. M le squelette. Aime le squelette, sans N, sans haine, mais les deux lettres se suivent, et finiront par se rattraper.

Les humains avaient peur, peur de perdre leur âme, et je vis, de mes propres yeux, ce que mon espèce craignait.

Il existe des hommes bons et des hommes mauvais, il existe des monstres innocents et des monstres coupables. Voilà que passe la scène, l'attroupement, la foule qui hurlait, et moi qui me frayait un passage pour mieux voir, pour observer le corps sans vie étendu sur le sol, tandis que son cœur battait encore, dans une autre cage thoracique. Plus de monstre, mais une bête hideuse, tout droit sorti de nos cauchemars, qui avait absorbé l'âme du malheureux.

L'étincelle qui met le feu, et tout explose. Je revoie le lynchage de la créature, se transformant en poussière, la peur, la colère et la haine dans les yeux humains. Passons, passons, je ne veux pas m'y attarder.

Les relations, à partir de ce jour, se sont dégradées. Plusieurs monstres ont quitté notre village où pourtant ils vivaient depuis des générations. Le fossé se creusait de plus en plus vite, le moulin allait bientôt céder. Mais mon grand-père, malgré tout, continuait de rendre visite à son ami. Il restait déterminé, préférant abandonner sa réputation plutôt qu'une amitié vieille de plusieurs années. Mes parents le suppliaient d'arrêter ou de le faire en cachette, mais même les insultes peintes sur nos murs ne purent le faire changer d'avis. Un soir, il revint le visage ensanglanté ; ils lui avaient jeté des pierres, ils avaient osé le blesser, sans pitié pour le vieil homme qui n'avait pas voulu se défendre. Ma colère explosa, mon âme criait à s'en casser la gorge, mais les coupables s'étaient fondus dans la nuit ; mais même les plaies n'empêchèrent pas mon grand-père de continuer.

Lâches ! hurlai-je. Venez lui dire en face, ayez au moins le courage, couards racistes, de lui dire que ça ne vous plaisait pas ! Au lieu de ça vous agissez dans l'ombre, rendant vos actions encore plus vomissantes !

Mais l'horreur ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Un second soleil, brûlant de folie, s'éleva sous les étoiles, dans la nuit. Les torches avaient été jetées, et mon grand-père vit avec impuissance la maison de son ami réduite en cendres. Ils s'en étaient sortis de justesse ; mais le message était clair.

Après cet épisode, il n'y eut plus que des humains dans le village. L'atmosphère semblait s'être détendue, mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. À la faveur des ombres, coupant à travers champs et bois, je continuais de voir M, et prenais des nouvelles de mes amis monstres. Mon cœur dans le noir, battait fort, on aurait pu entendre ce tambour, mais c'était la preuve que je vivais, que je tenais à mes sentiments plutôt qu'obéir à une volonté collective. M se faisait grignoter par l'inquiétude ; on murmurait que les forges tournaient à plein régime pour créer le fer tranchant, les arbres étaient abattus et se transformaient en piques.

Les armes de la guerre naissaient, il ne lui restait plus qu'à regrouper des bras, avant d'éclater. Cela pouvait aussi bien prendre des années que commencer demain.

Les monstres avaient peur. Certes, ils avaient la magie, mais la force physique des humains pouvait les réduire en cendres en un clin d'œil. M, et d'autres scientifiques cherchaient désespérément un moyen, un bouclier. Et il avait peur pour moi. Quand j'entrais en catimini chez lui, il me serrait dans ses bras, très fort, et respirait. J'avais survécu au trajet, je ne m'étais pas fait prendre. Il ne chercha pas à me raisonner, car il connaissait mon caractère. Et nous restions étreints, la peur au ventre et l'amour à l'âme.

Peu à peu, il commença à s'éloigner. Il me déconseillait de venir, il repoussait mes mains, il me disait "Va t-en, va t-en, tu te mets en danger et moi également". Mais la nature me masquait aux yeux des autres, personne ne pourrait me rattraper. Forte de cette assurance, je continuais mes escapades, tandis qu'il devenait de plus en plus suppliant, il avait peur, rempli d'effroi, mais je le rassurais que personne ne m'attraperait, les humains ne se doutaient de rien.

Mais le danger ne venait pas de là.

Une nuit, les ténèbres m'engloutirent. Etrangement, les bois environnements sont imprimés avec clarté dans ma mémoire, tandis que mon corps s'affaissait.

Le sol était froid et dur, inconfortable, ce fut ma chair glacée qui me réveilla. Je réchauffais mes mains violacées, tandis que mes yeux se posaient sur le nouveau lieu. C'était une salle métallique, carrelée, stérile. Il n'y avait qu'un simple banc pour dormir et des toilettes vétustes. La porte épaisse ne laissait passer qu'un rai de lumière. Je m'en approchais et j'appelais quelqu'un. Ma voix se perdit, personne ne m'entendit. Je ne perdais pas espoir, je continuais, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, sur un monstre. La silhouette se découpait violemment dans l'embrasure, avec la lumière en contre jour. Il ne répondit pas à mes questions. Je lui disais qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de moi, que je n'étais pas, comme mes semblables, haineuse envers leur espèce. Il se contenta de me prendre le bras et de me tirer dans un long couloir. Brusquement, j'eus peur, sans savoir pourquoi, la crainte me prit au ventre. Je luttais, je voulais sortir, le monstre me sommait de me calmer. Quand je tentais de m'arracher à son emprise, il appela d'autres congénères à la rescousse. Ils durent s'y mettre à plusieurs pour me plaquer au sol ; c'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais qu'ils portaient tous des blouses blanches, comme des médecins.

La suite me parvient avec un frisson, il me pique comme l'aiguille qui s'est enfoncée dans ma peau, me vidant de mes forces. À moitié paralysée, je fus conduite dans une autre salle. On m'attacha sur une table, et une douleur transperça ma poitrine. Une autre seringue avait été plantée, droit dans mon âme. Je hurlais, mes membres tressautaient si forts qu'une des sangles qui m'attachaient les pieds se délia. La vue brouillée par les larmes, je vis l'instrument se remplir de liquide rouge, que je pris au départ pour du sang.

Je fus reconduite sans ménagement dans ma cellule. Oui, je l'avais compris maintenant, cellule sans barreaux, prison cubique où nul n'entendrait mes cris, pourquoi, pourquoi étais-je ici, je suppliais le ciel et la terre de me donner une réponse, mon esprit lançait cette prière silencieuse, tandis que mon corps était recroquevillé, tremblant, un rêve, pitié faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, je vais me réveiller je veux me réveiller…

Mais le réveil ne fut pas la voix de mon père, m'ordonnant de me lever et de l'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner ; non, ce n'était pas une voix, mais des voix, un tumulte de paroles appartenant à plusieurs personnes, un flot qui contenait la colère et l'indignation, j'entendais le ton montait, la tension qui faisait serrer les poings, et la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois, pour que la prison engloutisse une deuxième personne. L'ouverture se referma aussi brutalement que la scène qui venait de se passer, tandis qu'il restait prostré au sol, gémissant.

« Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi… »

M.

Renfermé sur lui-même comme une coquille, il pleurait, le crâne serré entre ses mains squelettiques, les larmes incontrôlables se répandaient, et il continuait de demander pardon, encore et encore… Je le pris dans mes bras et le consolait, le caressant et murmurant des paroles douces. Lentement, il cessa de hoqueter, et s'effondra dans mes bras, vidé de ses forces. Mais son visage, si les squelettes arrivent, sans la peau, à manifester des émotions, alors son visage restait torturé.

« Raconte-moi, M. Raconte-moi ce qui se passe ici, explique-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Encore brisé, il eut cependant assez de force pour me narrer ce qui nous avait amené ici.

La peur qui étreignait les âmes des monstres, la possibilité que leur espèce s'éteigne à tout jamais, il leur fallait, à tout prix, trouver un moyen de se protéger, et de riposter face à l'attaque qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur eux. Plusieurs communautés scientifiques, dont celle auquel M appartenait, avaient alors mis au point une hypothèse : créer une arme, composée de physique humaine et de magie monstre, une créature oscillant entre les deux espèces, et cette particularité, selon leurs calculs, pouvait engendrer une puissance phénoménale. Mais en pratique ? Plusieurs humains et humaines avaient été enlevés, utilisés avec d'autres monstres pour tenter de mettre au monde cette arme.

Or, c'était impossible. Les humains se reproduisaient à l'aide d'un processus physique ; les monstres "mélangeaient" une partie de leur âme, à l'aide de la magie. Créer une espèce hybride nécessitait un sorcier humain, capable de manipuler la magie des âmes, mais ces individus étaient quelques grains de sable dans l'océan de l'humanité.

Mais les monstres continuèrent malgré tout leurs expériences, avec son lot de sujets morts d'épuisement, certains devenus fous à force d'être enfermés, prouvé par les quelques gouttelettes de sang qui n'avaient pu être enlevées, les très rares nouveau-nés difformes fondaient dès qu'ils venaient au monde, mais ils continuèrent, malgré les fosses remplies à la faveur de la nuit. J'étais la prochaine sur la liste, et M m'accompagnerait malgré lui, parce qu'il avait eu le courage de s'indigner.

Tout le reste me parvient noirci, assombri. Parfois un éclair blanc frappe, je fixais la lumière du plafond pour atténuer la douleur. Mon cœur était percé comme une ruche, je possédais quelque chose de précieux, la Détermination, qui fut arrachée, étudiée, mélangée à l'âme de M, mais rien ne vint, si ce n'est la peur et les longues heures solitaires, où nous n'avions rien d'autre que nos bras et nos caresses pour nous consoler. Nous étions fatigués, si fatigués… Seul l'espérance me maintenait hors du puits de la folie, et je la transmettais à M. Les accouplements forcés de nos âmes, les douleurs atroces qui nous frappaient le corps, la claustrophobie engendrée par l'enfermement, nous avons supporté la douleur, nous avons supporté le cauchemar, contre la peur nous avions l'amour. Quand il tremblait je le caressais, quand je pleurais il m'embrassait, et ces marques de tendresse étaient de plus en plus poussées, tandis que le temps passait. Étions-nous là depuis des jours ou des années ? Tout cela ne semblait jamais finir, jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Mon seul souvenir était une étreinte plus forte que les autres, une chaleur partagée par nos deux corps, et quelque chose se brisant en bas de mon ventre.

Comment cela fut-il possible ? Je l'ignore. Mais la fortune voulut que je tombe enceinte. Oui, la fortune, car dès lors une lueur d'espoir commença à paraître. Nous fûmes traités avec plus de soin, plus de dignité. Les scientifiques suivaient méthodiquement l'évolution de la grossesse, car rien ne prouvait que le bébé ne céderait pas comme les autres. Mais moi, je voulais qu'il vive ; c'était MON enfant, et être parvenue à ce miracle, avec celui que j'aimais, m'emplissait de Détermination.

Puis la douleur me plia en deux, la contraction de mes muscles me coupa le souffle. Les eaux s'échappèrent entre mes jambes.

Créer la vie était une chose, la mettre au monde en était une autre. Cela me semblait immense mais dérisoire à la fois, un enfant qui naissait dans l'océan du monde. Je poussais et serrait la main de M, larmoyante, de douleur mais surtout d'amertume ; il naîtra dans la captivité, sans avoir vu le soleil. En liberté, aurions-nous pu, malgré la haine ambiante, fonder cette famille ? Non, il ne fallait pas se bercer d'illusions ; pas dans cette époque. Il y a cent ans ou dans un millénaire, peut-être. Mais au temps présent, il n'y eut que cette petite créature, vagissante et frêle, qui posée sur ma poitrine, était pour moi le plus beau bébé du monde.

Il était un squelette, comme son père, ses mains étaient percées, et une cicatrice barrait chacune de ses deux orbites. Il ne fondit pas, il ne se transforma pas en poussière ; il resta vivant. Mais je ne pus profiter longtemps de lui ; on me l'arracha, sous prétexte de l'étudier, malgré mes plaintes et malgré les cris du petit.

Et le temps coula encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous soit ramené.

Les souvenirs vont plus vite, cette fois. Peut-être parce les jours se succédaient à la même vitesse ? Sans l'horloge soleil, je ne peux dire combien de temps la routine se déroula. Nous fûmes désormais épargnés par les expériences, au détriment de notre enfant. Les scientifiques savaient qu'un enfant avait besoin de ses parents pour grandir, du moins c'était la conclusion qui m'était venue à l'esprit, puisque nous étions toujours vivants. Ils ne s'étaient pas "débarrassés" de nous. Leur nouvel espoir était né, mais peut-être espérait-il qu'un autre arrive ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je sais seulement que nous passions des heures, regroupés tous les trois, dans une longue étreinte. Lorsque les séquelles des expériences faisaient souffrir mon bébé, je chantais. Je chantais avec M, c'est tout ce que nous pouvions faire. Chanter, pour tenir l'espérance.

Il poussait à toute vitesse, sa croissance accélérée par les tuyaux enfoncés dans ses os pendant des jours et des jours. Rapidement, il se mit à parler, parce que lui parlions ; il reproduisait mot pour mot tout ce que nous avions prononcé dans notre cellule, tous les chants, toutes les paroles qui racontaient l'histoire des monstres et des hommes, l'histoire de la surface et celle qui nous avait amenée ici.

Tandis que les scientifiques testaient sa puissance, sa magie, il apprit avec nous à réfléchir. À notre demande nous obtînmes crayons et papier pour lui apprendre à lire, écrire, compter. Il aimait beaucoup la lecture, les mathématiques ; il reçut ouvrages scientifiques de nos geôliers, impressionnés par sa rapidité à apprendre. Et lorsque la fatigue pesait sur ses orbites, il se pelotonnait contre nous et demandait des chants, des histoires.

Can you sing for me ?

Et les chants s'élevèrent, s'évaporant avec le temps.

Temps qui fut bientôt révolu, car la guerre éclata.

Nos geôliers accoururent précipitamment, traînèrent mon enfant et M hors de notre cage. Tous les bras étaient nécessaires pour repousser l'assaut lancé par mon espèce.

Et moi, je restais dans le noir. J'entendis le fracas des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, la magie qui s'abattait comme la foudre, les corps qui s'effondraient dans le sang, j'entendis la guerre et sa folie.

J'entendis un cri.

J'entendis crier, et mon cœur se briser.

Mon enfant pleurait. Mon enfant pleurait et je savais pourquoi, au plus profond de mon âme.

M était mort.

Pourquoi ?! Hurlai-je, mais personne ne m'entendit, nobody came. Pourquoi faut-il que tout se détruise dans le sang et les larmes, pourquoi faut-il tout perdre à cause de cette haine, de cette maudite haine ?!

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'être heureuse ?

Et seul le silence fut témoin de ma tristesse.

Le temps qui s'écoula ensuite me parut une éternité. Ma seule horloge était mes muscles qui fondaient, les os qui, peu à peu, ressortaient sous ma peau terne.

Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Je restais déterminé à revoir mon enfant. Je ne pouvais pas mourir, sinon c'était la fin du dernier souvenir de M.

Le squelette m'avait laissé une dernière chose, avant de partir. Un dernier être, dans mon ventre.

Quand on me retrouva, je n'étais plus qu'un squelette avec un peu de peau.

Mes semblables étaient tombés par hasard sur ma prison souterraine, et furent horrifiés par le traitement qu'on m'avait infligé. Je fus ramenée à la surface, nourrie, soignée. Ma famille se jeta sur moi, pleurant toutes leurs larmes de joie et de soulagement.

On m'informa que les humains avaient gagné la grande bataille, et que les monstres avaient été enfermés sous la terre. Je me retins de crier que c'était un traitement inhumain ; tous étaient heureux de la disparition des monstres, mon indignation m'aurait valu le lynchage.

Je préférais d'autant rejoindre les monstres dans leur prison que de vivre avec mes semblables qui les avaient condamnés. De plus, je ne pouvais pas rester, à cause de ce que mon ventre portait.

Lorsque la grossesse commença à être visible, je m'enfuis. J'entamais alors un long voyage en direction du Mont Ebott, loin, très loin d'où je partais. Qu'importe des millions de pas, je voulais revoir mon enfant.

Mais une femme enceinte fatigue vite.

Combien de temps ainsi ? Combien de temps sur les routes, dilapidant mon argent pour acheter des provisions, à dormir à même le sol tandis que mes forces fuyaient ? Mon ventre pesait de plus en plus lourd, et même si la vision de la montagne me soulagea, il restait encore l'ascension.

J'accouchais sur les pierres. Ce fut pour moi le coup fatal.

Me voilà, à présent. Je me suis traînée jusqu'à la barrière, laissant derrière moi une traînée de sang. Si quelqu'un vient, il ne pourra pas m'aider. C'est trop tard.

J'ai utilisé mes dernières forces pour écrire un mot. Ils sauront quoi faire de mon dernier colis.

J'entends des pas. Celui qui me trouvera remarquera mes yeux morts plantés sur le panier.

Prends soin de tes frères, Gaster.

Des années plus tard…

Les rayons du soleil traversent les fenêtres, illuminant le corridor doré. Mais le calme qui y règne est tendu. Puis le silence se brise, tout comme le carrelage transpercé de part en part, immense fracas qui sonne comme la fin du monde, les murs soudain brûlent et l'air flambe. Les pas claquent sur le sol, ils sautent, évitent les os blancs qui manquent d'empaler, les têtes de démon qui crachent le feu glacé, quelque chose se brise comme du verre, son cristallin, et l'espace devient noir, encore une fois.

Encore une fois.

Encore une fois.

Encore une fois

Encore

Encore

Encore

Encore

Toujours.

Pour toujours ? C'est donc le laps de temps que nous passerons ici ? Heh, buddy, est-ce que ta folie est donc sans limites ?

Il ne sait pas combien de fois il a répété ces phrases, face au Génocidaire. Pour être franc, il aimerait bien avoir droit à une pause. Cela ne pose pas problème, non ? Juste fermer les yeux, quelques secondes…

Un éclair rouge frappe, et une douleur atroce lui déchire le torse.

Il reste un instant sans voix devant l'écarlate qui s'écoule, la détermination qui s'échappe de son corps.

« Je suppose que c'est comme ça, hein ? »

Désolé, Papyrus. J'ai échoué.

Il fait quelques pas, dépasse l'humain, avant de s'effondrer. L'enfant hésite, puis se tourne. L'étonnement le laisse immobile.

Trace, illusion, souvenir ou fantôme, l'apparition est penchée au-dessus du squelette, transparente comme une brume. Elle tend les bras vers Sans, le soulève délicatement et le serre contre elle.

« Alors… C'est toi ? Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer un jour. »

Il tousse. Il ne faut pas gaspiller ses dernières forces. L'apparition pose doucement son front contre celui de son enfant. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir si tôt, mais c'est ainsi. Il est temps de se reposer maintenant, de dormir et de redevenir cendres, car nous sommes poussière, et tous retournent à la poussière.

Can you sing for me ?

Fredonnant doucement, elle déposa ses lèvres sur le front de son enfant, et lentement, ils disparurent et se dispersèrent dans la lumière.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne me base sur rien, mis à part mon imagination pour écrire cette histoire. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ma vision des origines de Sans et Gaster. Connaître votre avis dans les reviews me fera très plaisir :)
> 
> À bientôt
> 
> Cao.


End file.
